A World of Imagination
by Afternoon-Tea-Time
Summary: The Gang gets teleported to strange worlds after finding a mysterious stone. Will they ever find each other, their way home, and what Mickey Mouse is? A crossover with too many different categories to be listed as a crossover. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Rock

Hello everyone! This is technically a crossover story between Avatar and a bunch of worlds created by Disney, but considering multiple worlds will be featured, it seemed hard to label it as a crossover. This will be set sometime around Firebending Masters. Also, despite the fact that this means I'm making no sense of cannon, Mai and Suki are with them too. Yes, I know I just butchered and messed up cannon, I'm sorry, but I really wanted those two in this story. I really do hope you like this story!

Warnings: This story contains Disney characters, talking objects that shouldn't talk, Avatar characters, sarcasm, food, and bad humor. If any of these things offend you, then this fanfiction may not be right for you. Please consult your doctor before reading any fanfiction, as it may be hazardous to your health

Disclaimer: I swear, if I owned Disney or Avatar, I wouldn't be on here. This stuff would be cannon, baby!

* * *

Prologue:

"The Western Airtemple is huge!" Katara said, as the gang (consisting of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, and Suki) explored all of the rooms in the deeper parts of the temple. So far they found a library, a medical room, ten bedrooms, a green house, and, what looked to be, a meeting room. Not to mention, everything, despite the fact that nothing had been cleaned or taken care of for a hundred years, was gorgeous. The people in the Western Airtemple had a similar architectural sense to the rest of the airbenders, but like the other temples, it had its own unique touches.

"Look, Katara, we've been searching for hours now, and most of that time was spent in the library," Toph said, growing tired," Nothing against libraries or anything, but they're not as enjoyable when you're blind. Can we go back now?"

"It is late," Suki said, starting to get tired as well.

"Fine, but can we look at one more room?"

"Why you're so interested in all this airbender stuff doesn't make any sense to me," Sokka said.

"Is there something wrong with airbender stuff?" Aang asked defensively.

"After looking at it for five hours, everything's wrong with it," Toph said.

The gang came to a door at the end of the hall, and Toph promptly reminded Katara that this was the last one. Writing covered the wooden entrance, the carvings saying things like," A secret you won't believe," and," The door between everything will one day become thin." Drawings of strange creatures and castles were engraved on the door as well.

The door began to gather the gang's curiosity, until Toph ruined it by saying," You realize the only thing in there is a rock on a pedestal."

"Maybe it's magic rock!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, there's no such thing as a magic rock," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

"Might as well look at it anyway," Mai said in her usual, bored monotone," We've already dragged ourselves down here."

Katara opened the door, and sure enough, the only thing inside was a shiny, blue rock on a pedestal. The gang gathered around the rock, as if they were expecting it to randomly hop up and do cartwheels. Noticing some writing on the rock, Katara got closer to the stone so she could read what it said. It was only two words, but after reading them, Katara felt chills go down her spine. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this room, but decided to read the words out loud anyway.

"Mickey Mouse," she said. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, consuming them.

* * *

Ok, nothing happened much in this chapter, but every story needs an introduction, no? Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and please don't hesitate in giving me criticism! Also, I'd love requests for Disney worlds that you want the Aang Gang to visit! So pick your favorite Disney fandom, and let me know! Again, thank you so much for reading, and I'll have a more exciting chapter out soon!


	2. I Feel Alicelike Today

Hello everyone, and welcome (or welcome back) to my story! This chapter is a bit longer than the first, and (in my opinion) more entertaining. So, I hope you like it, and thank you for taking your time to read this!

Warnings: This chapters contains words. If words offend you in any way, I'd like to point out the obvious in saying that you are at the wrong site, and should probably get off the internet in general.

Disclaimer: Really, do you think that I'm Walt Disney, Lewis Carrol, and Mike + Bryan at the same time. Blah blah blah, none of this is mine, blah blah blah

* * *

"Ow!" Sokka said, rubbing his head," Where are we?"

"I think we just fell," Aang said, looking up to reveal that they were at the bottom of a giant hole.

"Fell from what?" Sokka asked, looking up too," Where did that hole come from?"

"I don't know," Aang said, looking around," I just remember seeing that blue rock, and all the sudden we were here."

"Where is everyone else?"

The room they were in was quite strange by any standards. Painting of things Aang had never seen before were hanging on the walls and ceilings. Broken tea cups were scattered across the purple and pink checkered floor. Chairs were hanging upside down, and chandeliers were on the floor. It was like the whole room had been turned upside down.

Suddenly, as if he had appeared out of nowhere, a white rabbit holding a pocket watch scurried by them. "I'm late, I'm late!" the creature shouted, glancing at its watch every few seconds.

"Did that rabbit just talk?" Sokka said, pointing at the animal with his eyes wide.

"I think we should follow it!"

"What?" Sokka yelled, looking at him like he was crazy, and undoubtedly Aang deserved it," We see a talking rabbit in a coat, and you're first thought is to follow it!"

"Something's just telling me to follow it."

Sokka glared at Aang, but got up off the ground and dusted off his pants. They began to chase after the rabbit, and Aang could faintly hear Sokka muttering," Stupid avatar with his stupid avatar instincts." Even though they were underground, there were many colorful hallways, sprouting off from equally colorful and strange rooms. The rabbit dashed around the halls faster than they could run, and they were finding it harder and harder to see what hallway he turned down.

"Mr. Rabbit, wait!" Aang said.

"_Mr._ _Rabbit?_ Seriously, it's a rabbit, not a person! You're starting to creep me out!"

Finally, they ended up in a room with a tea table in the middle of it. They saw the rabbit scurry through a door on the other side, but somehow, he had shrunk! The door was much too small for Aang and Sokka, but Aang got down on his knees and tried to open it anyway.

"Ouch!" the door said," Don't you know better than to wake a door when he's sleeping."

"Ok," Aang said, with the oddest expression on his face," I'm not going to lie, that's weird."

"What?" The door said, scowling," Have you never seen a sleeping door."

"Yeah, something like that," Sokka said, bewildered by all of the talking things.

"Is there any way we can get smaller?" Aang said," We need to follow the white rabbit!"

Sokka and the Door both gave him the weirdest look. Both of them for different reasons, but their looks were almost identical.

"Ok, first you decide to follow a talking rabbit," Sokka said," Which we've done a lot of weird things, so that could almost be normal. But then, you decided to ask a talking door if there's anyway to shrink yourself to follow this talking rabbit. Seriously dude, you're freaking me out!"

When Sokka was done talking, the door said," Funny, you remind me of someone. Have you ever thought about wearing a blond wig, or say, a blue dress?"

Now it was Aang's turn to look bewildered. None of this was making any sense to any of them, even to the door, who had been in Wonderland long enough to make sense of the senseless. Though, the door did find it reasonable to give them some instructions on how to shrink. He didn't want the room to turn into an ocean, like it did when _Alice_ passed through here quite some time ago.

"If you want to shrink small enough to pass through, grab the bottle on top of the table up there and take a drink. But, be sure you have the key in your hand before you drink."

"Ok, sounds easy enough," Aang said, reaching for the bottle on the table.

"Aang, are you really going to drink something out of a strange bottle offered to you by a door?"

"You're one to talk, Mr. Cactus Juice."

"Fine, we'll both take a drink, but if anything happens, I'm kicking your ass."

Aang grabbed the key off the table, and took a drink from the bottle. The liquid burned his mouth slightly, but he handed it to Sokka anyway. Sokka drank too, and made a disgusted face similar to a child talking some unpleasant medicine. Aang began to feel a tugging at his limbs, but to his shock, he and Sokka began to grow. Soon, they were ducking so their heads wouldn't hit the ceiling.

"You idiots drank the wrong bottle!" the door shouted up at them. Aang then noticed there was another bottle (which he swore he hadn't seen before), next to the first. He quickly chugged half of it down, and handed the rest to Sokka, who did the same. Aang felt the same pulling sensation on his limbs, but to his relief, he was getting smaller. The two of them had finally shrunk down, so Aang put the key in the door. The door gave a sleep yawn, but swung open all the same.

The outside was a good bit different from the inside, even if you didn't count the absence of walls or ceilings. Instead of everything being different shades of pink, purple, and yellow, everything was positively green. It was a nice change, as it didn't make the two boys feel like they were going to puke from the overloading rainbow. However, quite like the inside, there were far too many paths.

"Let's go that way," Aang said. However, this confused Sokka, as he wasn't pointing or looking in any direction.

"Which way?"

"_That _way!"

"Aang, are you ok?"

"I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!" Aang said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Trust me, I don't either."

"If you want to go _that_ way," a voice said," Then you have to know where _that_ way is."

Sokka and Aang turned around to see the most peculiar sight. It was a purple striped cat standing on his head. Not doing a head stand, as one might think from that description. That cat was literally standing on its head. Sokka and Aang both looked utterly revolted. The sight was undoubtedly one of the most disturbing sights either one of them had ever laid eyes on.

"C-can you help us?" Aang said, still looking quite shocked," We're looking for the white rabbit."

"Hm, well as you said. Go _that_ way."

"But which was is that way? We must find the White Rabbit!"

"You know, you remind me of someone," the cat said, flashing a smile that Sokka and Aang hoped they would never see again," Have you ever thought of wearing a blond wig or a blue dress?"

"No! Why do people keep asking me that!"

* * *

Ok, sorry for the cheesy Alice references, but I couldn't resist! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this, and don't be afraid to give criticism! Also, I need your favorite movies/shows Disney created! This can range from _The Little Mermaid_ to _High School Musical_. I just need places you want to avatar characters to go. Thank you all so much again, and please review!


End file.
